ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Doom
|original = Black Doom |cause = N/A |media = Archie Comics |realcreator = Sonic Team |artist = |voiceactor = Sean Schemmel |japanactor = Ryūzaburō Ōtomo |skin color = Black-brown, red, black |eye color = Yellow, red |skills = *Chaos Powers *Flight *Fire breath *Meteor laser *Virtual invulnerability *Harnessing chaos energy *Telekinesis |moves = Chaos Control }} is the final boss of Shadow the Hedgehog. He is a giant, two headed, gargoyle-like creature and he is the super-powered version of Black Doom. He transforms into this form after discovering Gerald Robotnik's secret plan to destroy the Black Comet, but met his end at the hands of Super Shadow. Appearance .]] In this form, Black Doom becomes much larger and intimidating than before; his body is almost completely changed. The only traces of his original form is Doom's Eye, his horizontal horns, and his red and black skin. As Devil Doom, Black Doom has two gargoyle-like heads on either side of his torso, the first of which has Black Doom's horizontal horns and the second which has one vertical horn, and two large and thick round wings. The lower half of his body is rooted to a large boulder and his torso has strange spines pointing down. He also has horizontal mouth parts similar to the Black Bull, with the exception of a jaw on both sides. Devil Doom has no eyes himself; instead, Doom's Eye switches between his heads to give them sight. Devil Doom also gains an extra finger on each hand, making it possible for his arms to operate from either side of his body, making his shoulders double jointed. Powers and abilities As Devil Doom, Black Doom's powers increase to the point where he can fight on par with even Super State users. In addition to retaining the ability to use Chaos Control to teleport, Devil Doom can now breathe fire, move objects at the size of buildings around telekinetically so to use them as either shields or projectiles, and channel fire-like lasers through rocks. Devil Doom can sense where Shadow is, as his attacks are of the same precision whether facing Shadow or not. His body is also virtually invulnerable and does not feel pain, even from a charged Chaos Spear. Devil Doom's wings are an oval shape, enabling equal use by both heads. Although his wings can be crippled, making him vulnerable to side attacks, he can put either one of his wings in front of the eye to protect himself. Weakness Devil Doom's weakness is Doom's Eye. When it attaches to Devil Doom, it creates a vulnerable spot in his otherwise invulnerable physique, making it possible to harm him. Battle Boss guide *Black Doom *Egg Dealer }} Devil Doom is battled by Super Shadow. Devil Doom is seen floating through the battle and he changes his place constantly (If the player is very close to him) . The battle takes place high in the sky of Central City. There is a red gas every where which might be the paralyzing gas released by the Black Comet. Devil Doom has a set of attacks which are used depending on situation: #During the first type of attack Devil Doom is floating in front of Shadow with a ring of debris. He may throw it at Shadow. If Shadow gets hit, he will be sent backwards and this causes a delay. Shadow should use Chaos Arrows to destroy the debris in order to avoid the delay. There are ring balloons in the debris. Rings are vital because if Shadow runs out of them, he'll fall and lose a life. Therefore, he must try shooting at the ring balloons. #Spitting a wall of fire at Shadow is the second type of attack. To avoid them, Shadow can be navigated to the side. #Devil Doom can command the small meteors floating around him to shoot lasers. He can also make the meteors fly around him in circles and shoot lasers. The lasers won't hit Shadow if he moves constantly. #If Shadow is too close for a long time, or sometimes as he reaches Devil Doom, Devil Doom will teleport away, using Chaos Control. This also happens after Devil Doom is damaged. The only weak point of this boss is its eye, which alternates between the heads after being attacked. To damage the eye, Shadow can use either Chaos Spears or Chaos Arrows. Chaos Spear causes significant damage while Chaos Arrows are not too effective. Chaos Arrows can also be blocked by Devil Doom's wings. Shadow can attack the wings and destroy them so Devil Doom can't block attacks any more. Both attacks only work when Shadow is near him. Shadow's dark gauge can be filled by shooting city debris while the hero gauge is filled by attacking Devil Doom and the meteors around him. Chaos Blast can help with the debris, but it does not deal much damage to the eye. Chaos Control slows everything down and may come in handy but it also makes aiming more difficult.Once Devil Doom's health reaches zero he falls to Central City while talking about being the most supreme creature there ever was. Video In other media Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Devil Doom is Black Doom's transformation. In a brief flashback to the comic's events of Shadow the Hedgehog Devil Doom is shown fighting Super Shadow, but was defeated in the ensuing battle. Quotes Trivia *Even after Shadow disables his wings, Devil Doom will stay airborne. *By "bumping" into Devil Doom in some way, it is possible for Super Shadow to be bumped into a lower or higher elevation of his "flight path/area" for a short time, and thus in this state is able to fly over or underneath Devil Doom. *If the player delays the battle, Shadow will hear Sonic, his friends and Eggman succumbing to the paralyzing nerve gas. After eight minutes of fighting Devil Doom, Eggman reveals the truth about Shadow's survival from Sonic Adventure 2, as quoted, "Shadow, can you hear me? This might be the last chance I have to speak to you, so... what I said, about having created you? It was all a lie. Everyone thought you'd died during that horrible incident, but I rescued you with one of my robots! You'd lost your memory, that's all. You really are the Ultimate Lifeform my grandfather created!" **Also if the battle takes more time, Devil Doom will laugh and say that the gas has infected the whole planet. *Although the main way of attacking Devil Doom is using Chaos Spear, that is not the only way. If the player can manage to slide up when bumping into an object or Devil Doom himself, and use Homing Attack which, damage can be dealt. Note that it is not an easy feat and if managed, it will not automatically target anything; aiming must be done manually and it's damage is as powerful as the Chaos Arrow, and Devil Doom will use Chaos Control immediately after that. underneath Devil Doom.]] *By hacking the camera, one will notice the Black Comet below Devil Doom spreading its roots into the planet, although the scene seems to be just an image as it does not move. *Sometimes, Devil Doom's body can be seen bleeding, like when he is teleporting by Chaos Control or hit by Chaos Spears on his body. *Devil Doom's cry at the beginning of the battle is identical to Perfect Chaos's cry in Sonic Adventure and Finalhazard's cry in Sonic Adventure 2. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional monsters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005